Marvel: 2010-09-04 - Space Politics: OMG! Aliens!
Things started out rough this morning with the astral plane backlash. Xavier has been keeping to his study and making phone calls, so the adults decided to do something a little special for dinner. A cook out and some party time is being held. There are a number of things going on. A radio plays on a rock station, blaring loudly thanks to Scott, and he is at the grill slaving away. Some are in the pool swimming, and others are sun bathing. Of course, there is a station for finger painting and goofing around, with a hose to wash off before getting in the pool after wards thanks to Simone. The hose is thankfully off a little ways from the paint coated papers to prevent them from being accidentally damaged. It is hot out, a little humid too. But the sun is bright, clouds are few, and other than the shock from this morning the day appears to be going good for a weekend. Not a busy cook out when it comes to people, mostly adults ended up attending, but perhaps others will arrive when they feel like it. Scott hums beneath his breath to the music as he grills some burgers, shaking them off the grill to a large platter for people to grab from when they are hungry. A picnic table is scattered with all sorts of side dishes, buns and toppings to add to the burgers. Not that all was good news for Scott so far today. Being that earlier Simone got him to finger paint some, even got him to crack a smile. That is good right? Well, Kurt was holding the hose and when Scott went to rinse off his hands he ended up getting heavily sprayed. Let's just say, Scott did a lot of yelling earlier. But the hot sun has been starting to dry him off, combined with the heat coming from the grill, so he is in a much better mood. Kurt Wagner is enjoying himself, drawing in some of the Summer's warmth before it's gobbled up by fall. He's wearing a long set of tropical print board shorts and a Hawaiian shirt that's left unbuttoned to leave his blue chest showing. He looks over towards the grill, "Mmmm those ist being smelling wonderful Scott. Are they about ready?" Lily is having a blast. Sun, food, friends and swimming. Life doesn't get much better than this. She ribbed Scott a bit about getting so upset about getting doused, but has otherwise refrained from shenaniganry. So far. "They better be ready soon, Kurt, or Scott's going to get mauled." She calls, teasing. TJ Wagner's come dressed to swim in a red bikini top and bottoms, more than enough blue visible everywhere that isn't covered. In between swimming she's chatted a bit with people here and there, some still getting used to there being two blue elves now. Simone is quite happy herself. Friends about, a wonderful day despite the humidity, and fun all around. She is dabbing paint onto a piece of paper, going overboard as usual. She's painting not like a child would, but using a million or so dots to create the picture as if it were in the pointilism style. The subject? apparently the scene going on around her! She chuckles at Lily's comment. Jonothon has been absent all day, but this isn't unusual. He loves his alone time. Today, however, it was because he was sick and in bed. Not that anyone was told about this. Only how has the teen managed to drag himself up and out, and he looks awful. Pale skin, dark circles under eyes, and his hair is even a worse mess than normal. Still wearing black though. That never seems to change. The poor guy manages to haul himself out to where he plunks himself down somewhat near the grill. Where he won't be in the way. Anyone near him will actually feel his headache. Can't stop from radiating slightly. Ow. Kyle's in just a pair of board shorts at the moment, lounging in a chair by the pool. While he seems to be sleeping, he's watching everything going on in case he needs to step in. The photokinetic is just soaking up some sunlight like he usually needs to. Scott nods, "Though not sure I'll be sharing them with you Kurt," and he good-naturedly scowls over at Kurt. His temper was fast, but it also cooled fast. Lily helped him but the good-natured teasing. He starts to flip burgers onto the platter, "Come on and get it Lily! You get first pick girl." He gives a brief flash of a grin, quickly fading though for the girl. Scott soon winces a bit, "Ouch, that bad Jono? You will have to ask The Professor how he recovered so quickly." Scott knows a little bit, but not much. Most of what Xavier said didn't make much sense to him in honesty. Kurt Wagner bamfs over to Simone and moves up behind her to look over her shoulder, his arms moving to try wrapping around her waist as he looks at her work, "You know, it ist being nice to have family here, but it ist being much harder for me to spot meineself in pictures like this now." he chuckles at his teasing. He looks back to Scott, "Und here I was doing you such a service in making sure you were well washed up!" Suddenly, the sky seems to flash brightly. It is strange, but likely enough to draw many individual's attention. There, far above is a burning in the sky. It is a seeming large object that is hurtling toward the Earth. It isn't just anywhere in the Earth though, rather it almost seems as it starts to enlarge that it is hurtling straight toward North Salem. Or rather its outskirts, such as, well, HERE! Out of the mansion comes a Kitty. Well, a Kitty Pryde, that is. She's got on a bikini as well, flattering but also mostly conservative in just how much the teen is 'showing off'. Certainly nothing scandalous, even remotely so. She pads in her pink flip-flops towards the pool, her towel draped over one shoulder as she starts to head to the pool. That is, at least, until there's a huge flash in the sky. It catches her eye, and she glances up expecting to see a plane or something - but doesn't. She stares at it a minute, before realizing the trajectory. "Oh," she says, quietly. "Crap." At the flash, TJ shields her eyes and squints toward the sky, looking back to the rest before calling out, "Um, this isn't part of the plan, is it? This doesn't look too good!" She's already moving back toward the others. Lily scrabbles out of the pool when she spots Jono, expression concerned, even as she starts to call to Scott. "Prepare to get mauled then!" And then there's a bright flash. "What?" Lily starts looking around. It takes her a minute to think to look UP but once she does ... "Oh, shit. That can't be good." Simone is about to tickle Kurt with a wing when the sky flashes. "eep?!" she says glancing upwards, shielding her eyes with a hand. "Oh my gosh, is that a comet?! ..or more of that space debris they were talking about in the news... " she doesn't know a whole lot about space junk or meteorites.. aren't they supposed to burn up almost completely in the atmosphere? Kurt Wagner puts a hand over hsi eyes as well, his tail twitching behind him as his jovial mood drops away, "It ist being looking as though the crash will be close. Everyone, be ready to move depending where it will crash.. Nicht students to be hurt. But we may have hurt people inside... whatever that ist. someone should go grab some of the medical supplies." He narrows his eyes, trying to figure out just what the heck that big silver thing IS... "WHOA!" Kyle exclaims suddenly, drawn away from watching Jono by the flash. He starts glowing as the flash gave him a charge. Up quickly, he frowns at the sight in the air. "Okay, not good!" he declares, not sure if they should all be running into the mansion...or trying to call for an evac of the area. Looking up only because others call his attention to it, Jonothon halts midway in the process of lifting a hand to Lily. <<...>> Thought the words, but they just aren't heard. Maybe he's speechless. As tired as he is, too, the poor teen struggles to rise to his feet again. It's kind of like watching a puppet with strings being pulled - awkward and jerky. Scott glances about as the surprises and flips one last burger on the platter before looking up. Then from his hand drops the grill tool he was using and it clatters to the patio. "It...is heading straight for us." There isn't a nice way to put this. "The angle...it's too close." It might miss the group but the impact...it looks too large. "Everyone, get down!" He moves to grab Jono to bring him down as the teen appears awkward and exhausted, holding him against the patio. It is the only thing Scott can think of to do. There is no stopping it, no retreat. As it crashes, it luckily hits Breakstone Lake rather than the Xavier Mansion. The impact is...terrible, like an earthquake that shudders the ground and leaves crack and busted windows in the school and perhaps even further. The shock wave knocks people to the ground and sends a picnic table tumbling over until it hits the glass windows of the school and ends up half way into the cafeteria! Food is scattered everywhere. That is not the worse of it, as the Breakstone Lake itself seems to transform. As the ship suddenly enters it, a wave of heated water rises up like the perceived tidal waves and crashes toward the shore in great violence, ripping the earth up and killing grass. The flames that appeared as if alive upon the ship seem to start to slowly die as the steam rises from the lake like the mists of cloudy nightmares in a dark Fairy Realm. TJ Wagner moves quickly to protect a couple of the closest students to her, putting herself in the way in case any debris hits. As it is, most of the people probably fall anyway and she looks up just in time to see the massive shift in the lake and shore around it. "Jeez!" she blurts, getting shakily to her feet slowly. "What../is/ that?" Simone drops to the ground, manifests her wings, and they curl around her and Kurt if he remains close in an attempt to keep them both safe from any fire or debris that fly their way. She even covers her head with her arms too. Shielding her eyes from the crash, and the sudden rise of inferno, bright and terrible, Kitty just watches in horror as the thing crashes and flames explode into the Lake, the lake boiling and hissing in frothy, heated anger. Does it matter that she may not know what -kind- of ship it is? No, it doesn't. Instead, she shakes her head as if to clear the cobwebs, then, phases. "If there's anyone inside, we need to help them," she says matter-of-factly, already beginning to sprint down towards the lake. Of course, she has the assiduity the flames won't harm her one bit. Kurt Wagner moves to grab whoever's closest and try leaping up for the trees as the shockwave and the water wave hits. Letting them down again once the crash is over he blinks and looks about. "We need to find out if there ist being anyone in need of help in there. I am thinking Lily, Simone, und myself can get there easiest. Ist anyone here hurt?" He starts moving towards the lake, trying to shake off the nightmarish feeling from the unnatural fog raised by the steam coming from the incredibly hot whatever it is as it cools in the lake. Lily doesn't scream. Simply because she's too scared to manage to make noise. When Scott yells, she flattens herself to the ground ... which is pretty much all that saves her from getting flung about like a rag doll. As it is, she feels, for a few moments, like she's riding a bull at a rodeo. She doesn't dare try to look up until everything stops moving. Once it does, she peers upwards, slowly shaking off the fear. "Kitty, too." She suggests. "Might need her to be able to get in." That phasing thing? Will come in handy. 'Cause Lily may be able to swim, but breaking into an alien spaceship? A bit more than she can handle. Jonothon is very easy to pull down. Especially since he doesn't attempt to fight Scott, and can only grip to his friend's forearm with a hand as the unknown object crashes into the lake. He closes his eyes as everything shakes, and doesn't move immediately after wards. You know, the ground feels so comfortable. << ... >> He at least looks confused and very startled in all this. Simone stands and shudders. "Ah..yes, right.." she gasps out and takes wing to rush towards the ship. She lands on the singed and burned shore, looking to see if there isn't a door or window. Are there any symbols? Maybe it's just a US covert air craft? She sure hopes so. The shockwave sends Kyle tumbling, the bright light from the inferno supercharging him. When things calm down, he slowly climbs to his feet. Glowing far too brightly to see and pressing a hand against a cut on his arm and ignoring the one on his forehead, the math teacher looks around. "I'll be fine...gimme a sec to burn off some of this energy," he says, turning away to fire some blasts of light away from them to burn off all the extra absorbed light Kurt Wagner says a quick prayer that the obviously hot ship had cooled enough from the splashdown as he looks it over and summons forth his power, bamfing towards the ship and planning on clinging to the side of it as he helps Simone search for a door or window. Scott calls out, "Kitty, hold back! It isn't safe." It isn't like he can leap up and sprint to catch her, she is corporal! He growls, "No one get close to it! The water is hot, look at the grass it hit. It would burn Lily." Scott then stamps down his frustration at people jumping for action and not thinking things through. "You might want to stay down for a while Jono, until you recover some." The poor guy. But still, Scott is taking command. "Simone, fly above and see if you can see anything. Watch out, it might not be friendly. Don't touch anything, that thing will be hot enough to burn you." And if Kitty didn't hear him and stop earlier, he will ask Simone to send the impulsive girl back. A large monstrosity. It rises out of the lake like a knife, but after a few moments its back end falls down into the lake as well, causing the water level to rise even higher. As the steam continues to rise but thinner than before, one can perhaps notice it is made of some greenish-black metal. Easily two football fields in length and almost a football length in width, the thing is far from small. Good thing Breakstone Lake is so large, right? That sounds like an amazing plan, Scott! Jonothon lifts a hand to show he understands, and remains there on the patio. Not forever, but when he finally manages to get the strength to, he pushes himself into a sitting position. Not going to be any help today, sorry! He'll sit and watch. Too bad dinner was ruined.. the teen checks to make sure the coals aren't going to set anything on fire. Kurt Wagner appears on the side of the ship and instantly feels a seering pain shoot through his hands and toes where he was touching the metal skin of the thing. His reflexes are fast though and instincts make him jump away, bamfing in mid-flight towards the shore once more. "Ach... OK,,, that was nicht to work..." TJ Wagner takes a couple steps closer. "I hope we're not about to have a big fight with me in a bikini," she mutters to a couple people around her. "Better than fighting in my underwear, though." When some rush in to inspect things she bites her lip. "Wait, that still looks pretty hot..!" And then Kurt finds out just how hot, making her wince in sympathy before moving toward him. "Are you all right?!" Simone wasn't about to touch it before figuring out how hot it may be. To be honest she's a bit afraid there could be radiation too. She holds up her hands as she feels the great heat from both the ship and the steam rising up. She wings back into the air, circling it high enough that she won't be hurt but can still see what is going on. "I don't suppose we've got a Geiger counter or anything do we?" she calls out towards Scott. She yeeps as Kurt double bamfs. "You okay?!" she gasps out in worry. It's not like someone can grab Kitty, whilst she's phased, but she does pause, turning to Scott, "There may be people in there," she says, stubbornly. She looks mildly irritated, but it's mostly concern, "The flames can't hurt me, and if someone -is- in there, I can pull them out." Kurt Wagner winces as he tests his hands, "I will be nicht dancing for a bit. He gets back up to his feet, staying on the edges of his feet rather than the burned areas. "But we still need to find a way to get in there und look for hurt people. If they were nicht hurt before they started crashing, that impact could nicht have helped any." Lily brings up the rear of the rescue group, as she was a bit slower to get to her feet and start running. "Kurt, are you all right?" She asks. She eyes the water worriedly. "We might have to wait ... unless ... Kitty? I can get you down there faster than you can swim." A lot faster. Scott curses beneath his breath. He checks on Jono, he is...actually being useful even in his broken state. He doesn't bother the fellow young man. He calls to Kyle, "Let me know if you need anything! The Professor is in the building....," just where is he anyway? No way anyone inside could have missed that! He then says toward Lily, "Go inside and get a first aid kit for Kurt and Kyle, they both need assistance. Don't get near that water, it looks to be hot." He then calls after Kitty, "Do not jump until the situation is known, you could end up getting hurt." He then adds to Lily, "See if The Professor is inside as well, he can perhaps mentally scan the ship for survivors." It's a far distance between the lake and the patio. Loud yelling is required. Suddenly, another fiery piece falls from the sky and crashes right in front of the patio, to the right of the pool. It leaves a large crater behind and plenty of wispy flames from a melted piece of metal that must have broken off from the crashed ship. Looking up to the sky, there are other pieces of little darts of flame, but some are close, others not so much. One can only hope they do not do too much damage. One bloody, bruised, and still glowing brighter than a magnesium flare, Kyle keeps burning off power so as not to blind or sunburn anyone. "Would you people stop rushing into the incredibly dangerous, white hot metal deathtrap over there?" he calls to the students. "Bandages would be nice," he calls back to Scott. Sensing the incoming danger, Kyle turns his attention to the sky. "Take cover!" he yells, tossing his photon blasts upwards to deflect some of the smaller pieces and hopefully use the supercharge he got to keep them from crashing down on anyone or anything. Simone looks towards Scott. "I can try to pry it open..." she suggests, if she can of course find an opening..and if she her wings can withstand the heat. She looks upwards and yeeps, darting about when needed. With something else crashing into the pool, Jonothon is glad he's on the ground. He's thrown back against the mansion, and covered in hot water to boot. This does at least douse any coals. This time, the teen lays where he slides down, and he pretty much just covers his head. The hot water didn't do him any real harm however, even in spite of the fact his jacket is smoking because of it. Kurt Wagner looks up to the sky, "Chicken Little was being right, the sky ist falling! Everyone get under cover. I do nicht think that we will have to worry about first aid if you get hit..." He glances back at the Ship, "Too bad that Herr Bobby is nicht here for this barbecue..." He obviously worried about the people possibly inside, but there's people definitely here now and definitely at risk as more debris falls. This time, Lily manages to screech at the falling object. "Crap! Prof and bandages, right." And changes course towards the mansion, veering wide around the new crater by the pool, muttering obscenities about people that clearly hate swimming. TJ Wagner covers up her head and is a blue (and red cloth) blur on the way to the treeline for the moment, a bit of a safer place to be until things settle down just a bit. "Not good!" Oooo! Kitty is getting upset, now. It causes her to lose focus, and shift from her phasing to a corporal form. Girl still needs to learn some concentration. She squeals, and ducks as the objects begin hurtling down. It takes her a moment to re-focus. "-I- can get -inside- -without- being -burned-, or -anything-," she says back to him. "And while you're busy looking for Xavier, people could be burning to death!" Concern, multiplied with frustration isn't settling well with the stubborn girl. She then accuses, "If it was me, or Jean that you knew was in there, or Professor Dawn, you wouldn't be waiting around for it to sink and burn everyone inside," she points out, impulsively. "No, everyone gather here until further instruction." Scott isn't the type to rush, when action is required he acts. However, this is a ship type he has never seen before and this is with someone that knows a LOT about planes, helicopters and most anything else that flies, including spy planes. It is way to large to be anything normal, how did it get into the air? And to fall so far and not get broken apart? He doesn't trust it. Scott then says something cold, "If it means preventing you from getting killed, they can take a risk and hold. Tell me, do you know what that is Kitty? Do you know where it is from? It is so large it shouldn't be able to fly! It is impossible, I know planes, and it is larger than even a blimp! Use your head Kitty, and wait for instruction. This is an unknown situation with unknown technology. You do not leap in blind and just hope for the best. Good intentions only get you so far, because if you use them without forethought, they can get you killed. While you are under my command, I will not allow you to foolish risk your life, is that understood?" There is no give in Scott's voice, is is full-fledged commander now. Xavier meets Lily in the cafeteria with a box in his lap and a first aid kick hanging from the back of his wheelchair. "Grab the first aid kit, will you Lily?" He wheels out to the chaotic patio in his wheelchair, his expression intense. "I just finished edited some of the technology used to cover the school. I want people to run about the lake and cover it up to hide the crash site of the ship. Hurry now." He has done more than this, having sent out mental suggestions to ignore anything in this area of the school and edit false data about it. He has done everything he could to protect the school. "I sense nothing alive in the ship." However that does not mean there are not dead bodies. "Take one of these holo-emitters to the right side of the lake Kitty, will you?" He tries to smooth things over a bit. "Do not approach the ship until it is deemed safe, it is an alien ship." Wait, aliens?! Simone circles a final time and then returns to where the group is gathering together. You paged Simone with 'you can add to your pose, grabbing a holo-emitter to take to the fall side of the lake.' Glaring absolute daggers at Scott, Kitty turns, to frown at Xavier's words. She gives a quick nod, taking the holo-emitter, and remaining phased, she moves down to the ship - the fact that it is - or may be an alien ship? Only excites her, just a little bit. Okay, more than a little bit. But this is the science-nut, after all. She runs down the hillside, to set up the holo-emitter as Xavier instructs, without another word at Scott. Kurt Wagner is making his way back towards the Mansion as more debris comes raining down. He glances back at the ship once again just as something catches his eye. Glancing up, there's a large chunk of SOMETHING hurtling towards him. IN less than a second there's a crash of dirt and smoke and a new crater in the ground where Kurt was standing. Dangling from a tree branch by his tail, Kurt wipes his brow, "that was being close..." As the last of the charged light fades, Kyle slowly slumps down to a sitting position. Now that he's visible again, it can be seen that he's got a gash on his left arm and another on his forehead. He's also bruised up but not bothered by that. The photokinetic gives Kitty an odd look, wondering why the girl was entered into the X-men instead of the training program. A smile is sent Jono's way, the man pleased with his student for being useful. "Wait...aliens? Please say they're not the face hugging kind." TJ Wagner moves back out once it seems to be a little safer, looking between Kitty and Scott with a furrowed brow. She opens her mouth to say something but shuts it when Xavier arrives and deems the ship alien. "Well, I know /I/ didn't invite them for burgers." An attempt at humor, anyhow. Lily takes the first aid kit and hustles towards Kyle with it, since he's the one with the head wound. She keeps her head down to keep from getting dazzled by Kyle's powers. TJ's comment makes her laugh. "Well, that settles the question of whether senses of humor are inherited!" She teases. Simone joins in with the positioning of holo-emitters, but pauses when Kurt nearly gets struck. "Kurt!! " and then sighs with relief as he appears to be okay. "This is so insane! " while Kitty is excited, she's more wary. Aliens could be anything. Friendly. True, but there's an awful lot of Sci-Fi media out there where the aliens were anything but good. She raises up her wings, keeping them in a shielding position as bits of debris rain down like the occasional hail ball. Scott takes a deep breath. Kitty will have to learn, that is all it is to it. Even if it hurts her feelings. Orders in an emergency need to be followed without question, it helps get everyone out alive. Arguments are deadly on a mission. He grabs one of the holo-emitters from the box as well and starts to run to the side of the lake opposite of Kitty. The wall is nice, so Jonothon leans there. Managed to sit up again, but he didn't attempt more. Wrinkled his nose at Kyle, but still doesn't say anything. There's too much going on for him to even attempt to tell someone what's going on with him. Kurt Wagner drops out of the tree again, wincing as his burns touch the ground, but he goes back to making his way towards where Lily's setting up an impromtu aid station so he can start getting some treatment started on his hands and feet. Xavier holds up one last holo-emitter. "Can you take this TJ, put it on this side of the lake please." He tosses it over toward the lady. "Yes, and alien. I am unsure if they are friendly myself, but considering I suspect the ship has been in battle, if they were friendly than the ones that attacked them might not be, or perhaps the other way around. One cannot tell in this sort of thing." Xavier pauses to look over at Jonothan. "Poor young man. The pain of the backlash will fade. It is because of the type of shields you have I suspect. I had astral plane shields, and it knocked me for a loop. I just wish I understood it fully, I feel like I am missing something..." As Kitty finishes placing the emitters around the lake, she gravitates back towards the group, looking quite surly. One can bet this isn't over, at least according to her and by her expression. Still, as she makes her way back to Xavier, she asks the head-hancho, "So, what are we going to do? If they are aliens, I'll bet that their friends are going to come searching for them," she says, somewhat pragmatically. "I mean, it's what we would do. Send out a search party, right?" Not to mention that her desire to get a first-hand look at alien technology is - well, pretty superficial, and it doesn't take a telepath to read. A sympathetic look is given towards Kurt, "You okay?" Then, a similar look to Jonothan. "Can I get anyone anything?" She asks, in a desire to be helpful. She wonders, to the Professor, "Do you think there's some technology - or, a person on the ship, who might be sending out anti-current waves that would affect you? Kind of like your polar opposite, on the telepathic wavelength broadcasting signal?" "Yeah," TJ answers as she catches the emitter, looking it over briefly before glancing toward Kurt once she sees him again. Seems everybody's in one piece. Still unsure what to make of all this, she trots over to the area indicated while keeping an eye out for anything else that may need to be avoided. Simone returns with a quick wing and lands besides the Professor. ".. wow... so now what? Do we have any kind of x-ray we can use to peer inside? I don't want to go cracking it open if a billion evil spider bots start crawling out to eat our faces.. or damage something that might be a voyager like probe? "You're assuming they think like we do, Kitty." Lily points out. "For all we know, they're Xenomorphs. Or the creepy guys from Independence Day." Hey, it had to be said, right? As Scott takes longer that Simone to put the holo-emitter into place because he doesn't have flight. Soon enough though he is running his way back to join the group. Kurt Wagner nods his head to Kitty, "Ja Katchen danke. Mearly a lesson for me to nicht always let meine heart overrule meine head in the heat of the moment." He smears some of the ointment on his own feet and carefully wraps them up with some bandages from the kit. Jonothon keeps his silence as he watches Xavier. It will pass? Here's to hoping it doesn't pass because he's expired. Right now he feels like that's a possibility. The whole situation is confusing and hurts like hell. All he does is lift a hand to attempt to assure people he's fine. Not like anything in the medical kit will help him. "I have someone I wish to call to look into this ship," Xavier states, "However, as soon as it cools I will be using a select team of X-Men to do a quick search for anything dangerous. If they can make sure the power is off, that should be good enough for now until we learn more about it. We have to be careful for now. I'll send another team through, I think some of the younger group for a more intense search of clues and information. We will need the entire school on this project. So for now, try not to get too close and touch it. Give it a night to cool down." TJ Wagner returns in time to hear Xavier laying out the plans so far, crossing her arms in front of her as she looks around at the others one by one while stealing glances at the ship repeatedly. Something about the whole thing has her edgy if her expression and stance is any indication. "We definitely have to find out where it's from and all that." Simone nods towards the professor. "We can ask Bobby or Ororo to perhaps help, with some snow or rain.." she suggests softly. "I could probably help in figuring out some of the technology," suggests Kitty, to Xavier, "If it isn't all fried, by the time we can look in on it." She frowns, and pointedly avoids looking anywhere near Scott. "Just let me know when you want us to check it out," she agrees to Xavier. Then, exhaling some, she wanders over towards Jonothan, offering him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, before moving to Kurt. "Anything else I can help with, Mr. Wagner?" Kyle just nods, making plans already for some things to do during the search. He is a bit worried about Jono, watching the younger man carefully. Shaking his head a moment, Kyle gets up slowly now that he's patched up. "Okay...how's about we get cleaned up, clean up what we can out here then rest up and be ready for the search?" "Yes. The search should be tomorrow the earliest, but let's pick what debris we can up and get it down to Beast's lab. There is some debris that went into the woods too, I want that check and to make sure no fires have been started. I need to make a phone call to see if someone can come in to assist with the research...someone that will prove very useful I believe." Xavier moves to wheel back inside. Very thoughtful. He is distracted and it is obvious. This is something very big, to say the least. TJ Wagner gives the ship and everyone else one more long look, then it's over to the grill to see if anything can be salvaged as far as burgers and the like are concerned. If anyone asks she says, "Hey, I'm hungry." This is her way of trying to act like things can be somewhat normal sooner than later. There will be enough to deal with soon regarding the ship. Scott finally returns and frowns. He then nods. "Very well, who wants to be in charge of searching the south sector of the woods, and who in charge of the north sector? Two people each team at least. I'll start taking care of the things around the lake, and getting things taken care of around here." He then pauses, "After we eat. I'll go get some more burgers, someone help me search for new side dishes." People shouldn't be complaining since Scott just offered to clean up the mess and the glass on the patio. "Watch for glass." Kurt Wagner finishes working in his feet and starts on his hands, "I just will need meine boots und gloves to cover there und I should be able to help out with either that ist being needing me." Simone waves a wing. "I can go check out the woods. It'll be easy to see things from above.." she says, volunteering. She wanders over to Kurt to give him a gentle hug. Turning to Xavier, Kitty tells the Professor, "TJ and I will go look into the North Sector. And we'll pick up anything that needs to be." Hopefully, some neat technology she can get a jump start on peeking into? But, yep. The teen girl is clearly playing the 'ignore' game, with Scott as the centerpiece. She looks at Nocturne, "That is, if you want to come with me?" TJ Wagner's found something still edible! Turning with a large piece of hamburger stuffed in her mouth, her head tilts as Kitty mentions her by name along with the northern area. She bobs her head to the question and replies, "Mmmm-hmmm!" Chew, chew, swallow. Mostly. "Sounf good t'me!" Scott pauses at the open back door, where Xavier disappeared. "Simone, take the South Sector then, and take Kyle or Kurt with you, whichever is feeling well enough." He then looks at Kitty, "You are off active duty until we have a talk." That means, no missions for Kitty till they talk things out. He then disappears inside to find more burgers and things for the team to eats. Most people won't eat something that has been knocked onto the patio like TJ...least he is nice enough not to comment. What a strange girl! The wall is handy, and Jonothon uses it to climb to his feet after Kitty has gripped his shoulder. He's completely useless here, so he opts to head inside. Slowly he returns indoors and to his room. Kurt Wagner heads off into the mansion to go get his boots nad gloves. He quips over hsi shoulder, "Mit both Kyle und Meineself you've got one whole undwounded mutant Ja?" Simone nods. "Will do." she says to Scott and begins to help pick up fallen patio and lawn furniture. The finger painting supplies are also on the ground. That's going to be fun to clean up! She watches Jono head inside and frowns. She'll make a point to check on him in a little while. Glaring daggers back at Scott for telling her that, Kitty is just more infuriated with the man. "Jerk," she says, pointedly. It seems about the meanest thing she can say, all things considered. She looks back at TJ, clearly not in the mood to stick around at all, "C'mon. Let's go." TJ Wagner really picked it up off the grass and made sure the burger was safe first. It's true. When Scott gives Kitty his order she stands by and frowns at Scott's back. "Yeah, the stick up his ass is about as deep as it was where I'm from." She adds to Kitty, "Let's go for a 'walk.' He can't keep you from doing that, right?" She mimes quotation marks with her fingers. Good thing she's got enough for that. *Article: DG: 2010-09-04 - Space Debris Over